


Springtrap Bought Me!

by CoolerMudkip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Blood, Crack, Fazbear's Fright, Horror, Multi, Self-Insert, Springtrap Bought Y/N, The Man Behind The Slaughter, WARNING: GIF OF A JUMPSCARE IN CHAPTER 1, WTF is Dayshift at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolerMudkip/pseuds/CoolerMudkip
Summary: After a desk fan-related lawsuit threatens the future of Fazbear's Fright, Phone Guy and Phone Dude have to sell Y/N in order to pay off their incoming financial destruction.Springtrap pays the price.[Parody fic inspired by those insane 2013-era wattpad fics.]
Relationships: Phone Dude (Five Nights at Freddy's 3)/Phone Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Springtrap Bought Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. Nothing at all. I am only making good choices in my life right now.

I was a real idiot. For some reason I returned for my third day at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, even after both the ventilation and that cursed robot both almost killed me a hundred times already. I sat down in the rundown office, and stared at the old as hell fan, waiting for my shift to start. Wait… is that red liquid on it…?

The clock hit midnight, and all of the visitors were finally out. Like clockwork, my phone rang. It seemed to be another one of the old Phone Guy recordings… I opened up the system monitor to begin checking for any errors. I don’t particularly want to die in a fire today.

“Hello? Hello! Uh…. Welcome back to your job here at Fazbear’s Fright, Y/N!”

Huh…? I thought these were 30 years old… How does he know about…

“Hey dude! I was just messin with ya! That ain’t an old tape, my boyfriend did that voice last night!” My annoying boss said over the phone. “Didn’t you think that recording last night was overly sinister, man?”

Ugh, he’s so annoying. Why am I doing this for such a low wage, I thought to myself. I put down the monitor in annoyance.

“Um, Uh… But we also gotta… uh…. tell you something.” Phone Guy said.

“Yeah, Dude… Like, the horror attraction ain’t working out. Someone got their arm stuck in your desk fan today. I think a ‘suit is coming soon. I knew that thing twas a bad idea...” He paused for a long moment. “We’re having to sell you for cash.”

“WHAT???” I said, finally breaking my silence. “TO WHO????”

Phone Guy didn’t seem too keen on responding. “Uh….” 

“Ello ‘luv.” Springtrap said, appearing from the vent to the right in a very suave manner.

“Uhh… Um... Haha…. Bye bye now….” Phone guy said.

“Have fun dude!!” Phone dude added. 

The phone clicked, indicating a dropped call.


End file.
